


Super Couple Holidays

by viridianaln9



Series: Super-Couple Series [5]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Multi, One Shot, Song fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: One shots of Holidays based of the Christmas songs.





	1. Let's Light The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Some of them are cannon, some are not.

**One: Let's Light The Christmas Tree**

' _See its branches glowing, bright lovely Christmas tree-Ruby Wright'_

It was beginning to be that particular part of year and it began to hit in every household and the Teams were not different.

#

_Mount Justice_

The team was putting up the Christmas Tree.

"You know, I can just say a spell and it will be done." Zatanna told them.

"No!" the rest of the Team said.

"The point is to do the tree together Z, you can't just magic the tree up." Raquel told her.

"I guess." Zatanna said.

"You can put up the lights, since they are tangled." Artemis said and Zatanna, who didn't exactly smiled.

"Fine." Zatanna said.

"Hey, do you remember this?" Robin turned to KF who was holding a glass ornament of their Superhero's signs. They had given it to each other, when KF had been eleven and she nine; they were quite old and still survived.

"Yeah." She told him with a smile and they both starred at each other. Artemis and Kaldur looked at them with raised eyebrows. They saw as they stood up together and put the ornaments on the tree.

"You would think, they would stop playing footsie." Artemis told Kaldur, with a smile. Kaldur didn't say anything, but agreed with her.

"I found it." M'gann said running inside with Superboy holding the Star carefully.

"We're still not finished." Rocket told them.

"That's alright." Superboy said. "What else do we need to do?"

"We still have more ornaments to put on the tree." Zatanna said and Superboy moved to help the team.

"M'gann your cookies are ready." Superboy told her and M'gann ran out of the room.

It took a few more minutes before it was actually done.

"We just need the star to light it up." KF told them.

"Zatanna, put the star up." Robin told her. Zatanna smiled at Robin for that. When she put it, up Superboy turned on the switch.

The entire team saw as the Tree lit up and all the ornaments shined all the way.

#

_Avenger's Tower_

"It's time!" Thor said carrying the Tree inside.

"We're right behind you, big guy." Clint told him.

"Indeed you are Clint, but tis a happy time."

"Dad, could you hurry up." Haldor said. The entire Team and the families were getting together in the common room, so they could put up the tree.

"Do we have the ornaments?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, we got them." Phil told her.

"We could try—"

"No!" they told Jane, Toni and Bruce. It had happened one year and they never talked about it, since it had caused the tree to explode.

"Alright, fine." Toni said. Thor put the tree where it always went which was almost the middle of the place.

"Who's the youngest this year?"

"Everyone knows the answer is James." Darcy told them. Lily had been putting the star up for the past years and now it was James's turn to do so.

"Okay, so the normal ornaments go on first before the family ornaments."

This is how it all began and everyone began to put ornaments no real rules to it, just everything was put there. James who was still too small was holding onto Steve as he put his first ornament first.

"Don't you dare?" Penny told Johnny as he put her on his shoulders so she could reach.

"You didn't reach." Johnny told her.

"Still you dork." Penny said.

"I wanna uppy."James said.

"Alright, be careful Penelope, Jonathan." Steve said seriously. Penny got James and went to grab him and stood slowly on top of Johnny's shoulders and raised James to put the star on the tree.

"Yay." James said and the other's breathed in as Penny slowly came down.

"I think we can light it up." Toni said and she pushed the button. The tree lit and the rest smile at seeing it.

#

_Wayne Manor_

"Dad is the tree set already?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Connor and I just put it in." Clark answered. They entire family was coming to the living room.

"Father, you need to move it more to the side." Damian told Clark. They did and they put the boxes down. "Why are we doing this?"

"We are putting the family tree." Brianna told him.

"Ma." TJ said holding her legs and tapping the box lightly.

"We're going." Brianna said. Clark was putting the lights.

"I call dibs." Jason said as he opened the first box and pulled out the ornament.

"Everyone get their first ornaments and begin." Clark told them.

It was like a total tornado everyone was moving around. Clark and Brianna were looking as the kids flipped around trying to put the ornaments. How they would get on top of the other's shoulders. Even TJ who was still young was being hold carefully as he put his ornaments.

"You know, we haven't put ours on." Clark said showing her the crystal snow-glove with two angels on the inside and mistletoe on the top of them.

"I can't believe it has survived the tornadoes." Brianna told Clark.

"Well it is kind of old." Clark told her and Brianna smiled at him.

"It has survived much."

"Like we have." Clark said stealing a kiss and they moved to put the ornament together.

"Okay you can do it." Damian said as he held TJ as he was being held by Rachel who was on top of Connor and they put the star on top of the tree.

The family didn't notice as Alfred took another picture for the album. He had twenty of them by now, full.

"I think it's time, to light the tree." Alfred said.


	2. Underknead The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Steve & Brianna and Clark.

Two: Underneath The Tree

' _Presents what a beautiful sight, don't mean thing if you ain't holding me tight.'- Kelly Clarkson_

_**Toni & Steve** _

The Avengers were having the Christmas preparations, something Steve seemed to get lost in. he seemed to notice someone was missing from all the mess.

"Jarvis, where is Toni?"

"Miss Stark is in her lab." Jarvis replied.

"You're going to go get her right?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah." Steve tells him. He got up and got the elevator to get to Toni's lab.

#

Toni was messing with her suit trying to improve it that she didn't notice when Steve walked inside. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my…Steve seriously I'm pretty dirty and you can't sneak up on me like that."

"Calm down Toni." Steve said with a smile. "Why don't you come upstairs?"

"Um…I slept yesterday Steve; I still have two days here." Toni told him, thinking that he wanted her to go to sleep.

"Not that Toni, well that eventually." Steve told her. "Come upstairs to prepare for Christmas."

"Oh." Toni said. She wasn't really used to celebrating Christmas unless like her best friend Brianna they had to deal with the Christmas balls they were forced to attend. She had always since her parents died and even when they were alive to spend it alone.

"Yeah, we're waiting for you."

"Okay." She told him. Steve had a feeling he knew the reason that Toni acted so lost when he told her about this and he cursed Howard in his mind for doing this to her.

As they walked upstairs everyone looked at them.

"Finally!" Clint and Darcy chorused together.

"Friend, Toni come join in Yuletide preparations." Thor boomed at her.

"Fine." Toni said and began to help everyone.

She didn't really know where to start and just decided to move and help everyone even if she didn't know. The fact that she actually broke a few ornaments Steve chuckle a bit before helping her.

#

Steve didn't know what to get Toni for Christmas, he had tried to ask, but Toni told him that she actually didn't know. He finally got an idea it wasn't something expensive but something he had a feeling that Toni would like.

#

When Christmas finally came Steve noticed that Toni had given everyone expensive gifts normal since last year. He waited until everyone left and moved toward Toni.

"Okay, Steve ready for my gift." Toni said with a smile. Steve kissed her.

"I will give you, your present later." Steve said with a smile at the way that she was pouting.

#

Toni was stressing out; she didn't know what Steve was planning on giving her at all. She hoped he didn't spend too much money on it. When he got upstairs he went to the living room, to see the tree lit up and on the living room table was some of the food they had eaten during the Christmas lunch before.

"Steve?" she said.

"So…I hope you like my gift." He said before pulling her slowly to sit near the fire-place and tree. He held her between his legs before he pulled a small box.

"I actually didn't know what to give you." Steve tells her. "Which thank-you for the new armor by the way."

"You're welcome."

"Now these are very important and since you are my gal I wish for you to have them." He said, he opened the box and inside laid a pair of dog-tags.

"Steve." She said turning in his arms.

"Will you take care of my tags?" he asked her softly.

"Yes!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

_**Brianna & Clark** _

Like Toni, Brianna didn't have great Christmases only the ones with her parents and some of them tended to have tuned foggy. Most of the time she spend it alone for Christmas, it was something she was used to and she didn't expect it to change. She hadn't counted on a particular reporter to change that.

#

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Clark had asked her in one of their dates.

"Hmm…probably spend it in my office, after calling Toni and dinner with Alfred." She admitted it. "You?"

"I'm going to be with my parents as always." He told her.

"Oh." Brianna said.

#

Christmas Day, Brianna woke up late because really she had no reason to wake up early for anything. she walked downstairs to get into the kitchen and not miss Alfred's especial Christmas pancakes that was a tradition that had not change since-her parents had been alive-it was one of the few thing she allowed herself before going to change to go crime fighting. She didn't expect as she went down to see someone standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Brianna!" Clark told her.

"What…you…parents…?" Brianna couldn't really finish her sentence, he actually shocked her. "I thought you were going to be with your parents." She said.

"Well I wanted to be with the one person that meant a lot to me." he told her. That stopped Brianna short.

"Oh." She said. Clark moved toward her and bent down to kiss her lips and she smiled before kissing him back.

"Hmm." The clearance of throat stopped them to see Alfred standing there

"Should I move breakfast to here in the main room?"

"If it's not a bother." She told him.

"Not at all, Miss, Master Clark." He said moving away.

"Thank-you, Alfred." Clark called out.

#

They ended up spending the entire day in the living room cuddling near the fire and to Brianna it was the best Christmas she had spent in years.


	3. Shake, Santa, Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the kids want to earn some money.

**Three: Shake Santa Shake**

' _Shake Santa Shake it, we know your gonna take it to the house tonight, naughty never looked so nice'- Zendaya_

"We are blaming you for this." Rachel and Penny told Gwen.

"Why I didn't do anything?" Gwen told them with a sweet smile.

"You said and I quote 'I _have job for us and it's going to be fun' end quote._ " Penny whined.

"It is fun." MJ said.

"I'm dying." Penny said.

"Don't be so dramatic you been doing this for the past two weeks and this is our last show." MJ told them.

"Plus think about it, you could be doing Johnny's job." Gwen said. Rachel and Penny looked at each other's. They looked too girly in their outfits and this one was before the change they had to do for the last act.

"Plus with this you guys will have money for the trip." MJ said.

"You're right." Rachel and Penny said.

They had been wanting to go on a trip for the summer alone but they're parents didn't want to let them go, so they made a deal if they found a job for the winter holidays they would plus their money they would be given money for their trip. They had agreed. It ended with Gwen telling them about the job she and MJ had found. Rachel, Penny and Johnny had agreed immediately until they found out what the job actually was. They had to do shows for the children's as dancers. Johnny was Santa Claus, how he hadn't burn that suit they didn't know. Tonight was their last show so they didn't have to worry.

* * *

_**In Mount Justice** _

"Team meet in monitor womb." The voice of Red Tornado was going through.

The team assembled but they were people absent from the group.

"Hey where are Superboy, Robin and Nightwing?" Artemis asked.

"Nightwing told me she was busy with a case for Batwoman." Wally said.

"Superboy told me the same thing." M'gann said.

"That means that Robin is gone as well." Zatanna told them.

"What is the mission Red Tornado?" Aqualad asked. The boards began to light up and a picture of Rachel Kent-Wayne, Penelope Rogers-Stark and Jonathan Rogers-Stark were on the screen. Artemis knew Rachel from school.

"The heiress of the Kent-Wayne fortune as well as the heirs to the Roger-Stark fortune are working on a production for the Stark and Wayne companies, they have successful shows and tonight is their last one."

"So, what do you wish us to do?" Aqualad asked.

"Both Mrs. Brianna Kent-Wayne and Mrs. Antonia Rogers-Stark has asked that the team be the body guards be put in case someone tries to attack them tonight for they have been getting threats." Red Tornado asked.

"Do we have to go in suits?" Rocket asked.

"Not at all tickets have been left in the box and you are to go as attendee's to blend in." Red Tornado said. "I would hurry the show is in two hours."

#

"Our daughters and my son are going to kill us." Toni told Brianna as they were in the theater.

"They need to get rid of their discomfort." Brianna said.

"May I ask what you two did?" Steve asked holding their youngest son close.

"It was Bri's idea." Toni said.

"Yes, because I also invited your daughter's team to come." Brianna said with a raise brow.

"You two did what?" Clark asked also holding his youngest son.

"Rach is going to be so embarrassed." Jason said.

The entire family was front row as well as half of the Avengers all scattered around the theater, Clint had his camera ready, Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam were there too. The Young Justice team came and both Connor and Jason looked at each other before looking at the stage.

"Dude, look at this." Wally whispered to Zatanna.

"It looks really nice and look Avengers." Rocket said.

#

Penny and Rachel were both breathing in they just had to go out there twice in the beginning to do some can-can dance and then in the end with the large dance number. Their hair was curled into ringlets with their Santa hats secured in their heads; the outfits were red with no sleeves in their hands gloves and silver shoes in their feet.

"We are going to be fine." Rachel said.

"Oh my god!" Penny hissed.

"What?" Rachel said.

"I just saw Danny and Bucket head out there." Penny said. "I see Wally too."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Hey we are about to go out there." Gwen told them.

#

Penny and Rachel were both nervous as they went out there for the first act, since they had to keep the smiles up for everyone.

#

The last act of the night was coming and everyone backstage was in nerves. They fixed their make-up, outfits, for Johnny to be ready so his belly wouldn't fall.

Outside everyone was waiting.

"I liked the show." Wally told the team.

"You just like the girls dancing." Artemis said.

"We need to keep our eyes open for any trouble." Kaldur shut them up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to our last part of the show are you kids ready to see him the big man and his beautiful helpers?" They could hear the cheers before the music came one and slowly all the dancers came out including Penny and Rachel.

The choreography was incredible that everyone was cheering and the kids began to cheer more when Santa Claus came out and the cheers would not stop. When they were finally done they got a standing ovation.

#

"I cannot believe you guys." Penny and Rachel said and both Steve and Clark gave them roses.

"You guys looked incredible." Toni said.

"You guys are still mean." Penny said. The three of them (Rachel, Penny and Johnny) groaned when they saw Clint waved the camera.


	4. Baby Its Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Wade?

**Four: Baby It's Cold Outside.**

' _I simply must go (But baby its cold outside)-Glee'_

Penny stood up quickly when the lights went out.

"Shit." She said.

"Whoa you don't have to go Pen's." Wade told her.

(Duh does it look like we want to see her freeze) on of the boxes said.

{Of course we don't but we have to be responsible.} The other box said.

"I am being responsible." Wade snapped.

"Look, Wade I have to go the storm is getting bad." Penny said getting her coat.

"No, wait look Penny you can't go." Wade told her.

"Yes, I can look it was nice being with you but if I don't get home my parents will kill me." Penny said. Wade moved closer.

"It's a snowstorm out there I don't think you want to be a frozen spider." Wade said.

"Okay, we'll just let the storm go off a bit." Penny said.

#

It was already twelve at night and Toni was worried.

"Has she come home yet Jarvis?" she asked.

"No Ma'am she has not." Jarvis replied. The doors to her lab opened and Steve came downstairs after putting their youngest son to bed and he began to pace.

"Has she called you?"

"Not at all." Toni said.

"Where is she?" Steve asked.

"She said, she was going out with a friend." Toni told him.

"Are you sure it's not Deadpool?"

"I don't think she would after we told her not to see him."

#

(Mm…kisses) one of the boxes said.

"One more before I leave." Penny told him. She had to admit she was really warm in Wade's arms.

"But Pen-Pen it's still very cold." Wade told her. "Call your parents in your phone."

"I'm out of battery." Penny told him.

"Use my phone." He told her. Penny began to dial and she got a disconnected tone.

"It's not working." Penny told him.

"Well that means you're staying." Wade said.

(Yay!) The boxes cheered.

"The author really wants your parents to come beat me up." Wade said to me.

' _Wade seriously.' Au_ thor tells him.

"Hey you can't say anything, they will unalive me."

'I _will let them if you don't shut up_.'

"Wade, can you stop talking to yourself I need to go or Johnny is going to know I'm here with you and I'm going to die." Penny said.

"But you can stay here, you're warm with me and I have candle and all romantic thing is." Wade told her.

"I will leave early in the morning and I or you have to sleep on the couch." She told him.

"Yay, I won." He said again and kissed her once more.

"Only this once." Penny said.


	5. Where Are You Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Brianna had an interesting life.

**Five: Where Are Your Christmas**

' _Where are you Christmas? Do you remember, the one you used to know? I'm not the same one; see what's the time done. ' – Faith Hill_

If anyone ever saw them, they would think they were spoiled little girls born into privilege that they threw away in all the things they did. That was not the truth, even if they never admitted it. Both girls were incredibly lonely.

* * *

_**Ages (B) 9-T (10)** _

"Antonia really stop you are a young lady this is not something you need to do." Howard snapped ripping Toni's letter to Santa into tiny little pieces. Toni just looked at the pieces and didn't say anything even when Jarvis grabbed her shoulder gently.

#

It was Brianna's first time without her parents and as she saw Alfred put up the Christmas tree, she couldn't help but begin to cry. She ripped the cord from the lights of the tree.

"Don't turn the tree on at all." she told Alfred and ran toward her room.

* * *

_**Ages 14-15** _

Toni and Brianna were spending Christmas together; both of them didn't know this would be their last. Toni didn't have her parents anymore and she didn't want to be alone. So she decided to invade Wayne Manor and Brianna welcomed her. They were slowly becoming a bit hard to the world around them.

* * *

_**Ages 18-19** _

Toni was getting drunk in her lab to remember the exact date it actually was and to say she was the happiest, she couldn't say because she was going to kiss the porcelain king in the morning with everything she was drinking.

#

On the other side of the world, Brianna was currently training trying not to get killed as she was doing so. The fact that it was Christmas never registered in her mind. She didn't really think it mattered.

* * *

_**Ages 21-22** _

Toni and Brianna were both back together in one of the many parties they had been invited too. They could hear laughter but it was a fake one. They could even hear their own fake laughs and they hated it. As they looked at the decorations they didn't really care much for them.

* * *

_**And The One Time** _

_Toni_

"Mom, Dad wake up its Christmas!" Penny began to jump on her parent's floor trying to get on top of their bed. She was raised up by a pair of arms and put in the middle of both of her parent's.

"Morning, Penny." Steve said.

"Hey, Pen-Pen." Toni said with a smile.

"Mommy, Papa, Merry Christmas." Penny said.

"Merry Christmas." Toni replied.

#

_Brianna_

Brianna could hear the tip-toe coming inside her room. She could feel Clark's arms around her, when the intruder jumped into the bed and began to crawl toward them. She knew exactly who it was.

"Momma, Daddy!" the scream had both of them smiling if Clark's lips on the back of her neck told her anything. "Come on, wake up, it's Christmas." Brianna grabbed her out of nowhere and pulled her close.

"Momma, its Christmas." Rachel whined.

"It is going nowhere." Brianna said.


	6. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny had an interesting life.

**Six: Last Christmas**

_'I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away, this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special.'- Glee_

Penny smiled, she kind of hated going to parties that her parents made them go to, but she had a reason to smile for this one.

"You know it is going to be different." Johnny told her.

"Shouldn't you be getting Gwen?" Penny asked him. Johnny was fussing with his tie before Penny smacked his hands away.

"Dude, you are bad at this." she told him.

"I know." He said with a smile. "Just a bit nervous."

"What for Gwen loves you, both of you are moving in together." Penny told him.

"I know." he said with a smile on his face. "Captain Stacy still hates me thought."

"It's funny seeing him like that."

"What about you?" Johnny asked her.

"I don't know if he is going to make it." Penny admits it.

"Well at least you're other, Osborn…."

"Johnny …he's your friend you know."

"He did you wrong, he shouldn't have done that and you know it." Johnny told her. "You are just lucky you and Rachel stopped us because Connor and I were getting ready."

"Come on, I knew what I was getting into." Penny told him.

"Still, that was cold." Johnny said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Penny said with a huge smile on her face.

"You think our parents will recognize him?" Johnny asked about her date.

"I don't know, I hope not they are going to kill me otherwise."

* * *

The party was going without a problem. Penny was smiling and taking pictures were she had too.

"Honey, isn't your date coming?" Steve asked her as they danced together.

"Yeah, well I hope so." Penny told him.

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Steve tells her.

"Oh..." Penny told said.

#

Penny sighed because she knew that Wade was not going to make it.

"Hey, Penny." She turned because that was Wade's voice, she did not know the person standing there. She was expecting Wade to come with his suit on. This was not what she was expecting. He looked well normal.

"Wade?" she said.

"Yeah." He said.

"What happened?" Penny asked moving his way. Wade didn't have his scars anymore, he had hair blond hair and she was sure this is what he looked like before everything happened to him. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red shirt and black tie.

"You don't like it, because Loki said I was supposed to look good you know think Cinderella, except you know he wouldn't give me glass slippers."

"Wade, why….you look great." She told him. Wade smile and gave her his arms as he had been told.

* * *

Penny and Wade walked inside the party and both Steve and Toni came their way.

"Penelope." Steve said with a soft smile.

"He just said your whole name should I be worried you might be in trouble?" Wade asked.

"Wade." Penny hissed a bit. "Hey, Dad, Mom so meet Wade."

"Wade?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Wade said, Toni raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well have fun." Steve told them. Wade and Penny walked away and Toni looked at Steve.

"Should we have told them, that we know exactly who he is?" she asked.

"Later, let them have fun." Steve told her because he could see his daughter was happy.


	7. Santa Is Coming To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is going to feel Christmas

**Seven: Santa Is Coming To Town**

' _He's making a list, He's checking it twice, He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice.' –Glee_

"Connor!" the scream had Connor sitting up. He looked to see Tim standing next to his bed and he sat back down.

"Tim..." he said and checked his clock on the nightstand. "It's barely 5:50 what are you doing up so early?"

"But you have to get ready Connor; we're going to visit someone important." Tim told him.

"Fine, fine I'll get ready." Connor said. He got up and went to take a shower wondering, what Tim meant abut visiting someone important... he wondered if they were going to visit Ma and Pa Kent or go to the cemetery to see Thomas and Martha Wayne.

#

"OH MY F- GOD, he woke you up too?" that was the question he got from Jason as he went into the dining room.

"Don't mind Jay, Connor, he's just grumpy." Rachel said with a smile. Connor sometimes didn't know how it was that Rachel could get up in the morning with such a chipper mood.

"But we have to be ready." Tim told him.

"Ah, all of you are awake." Clark said coming in. "May I ask the reason all of you are awake on a weekend this early?"

"Dad, one word: Mall." Rachel said.

"Oh that's right." Clark said. "Who else is going?"

"All of us, we want to make sure we get them and I promise Mom and Uncle Steve to take pictures."

"Good." Clark said and Connor was so lost in the conversation. "Who is going to chaperone?"

"Um…Aunt Darcy and Uncle Phil, he wants to go cause and I quote 'we can't have the next generation blowing up a mall' end quote. " Rachel said.

"Timmy, you woke everyone up." Brianna said coming inside and giving Clark a quick kiss. Connor had seen this many mornings and it still seemed weird, but nice in a way. He could tell the difference between his Mother and Batwoman as well as his Father and Superman.

"Yeah, everyone is going." Tim told her.

"Good, now I want you to have fun and be safe." Brianna said. "Jason, please don't do anything bad with Haldor or Francis, you will be grounded for three months cleaning the Batmobile with a toothbrush if you do."

"I KNOW Mom." Jason said. Connor was surprised he had met Haldor Odinson the son of Thor and his wife Jane. Francis was the son Clint Barton had with Phil Coulson with Bobbi Morse being the surrogate.

"Mom, Phil is going to be there." Rachel said.

"Oh, very well then." Brianna said. She knew that even if Darcy was lenient on the kids, it was Phil she could trust more to keep them in line.

"Um…where are we going?" Connor asked.

"To see Santa, Connor." Tim answered.

"Oh." Connor said. Brianna and Clark smiled at each other.

"It's family tradition." Jason told him.

* * *

"Have fun." Clark told them as the Zeta-tube in the Bat-cave turned on.

"Bye, Daddy." Tim said with a smile.

"Connor, Rachel take care of your brother's and have fun." Brianna said.

#

They arrived in Avenger's Tower to a smiling Johnny.

"Hey, you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Tim said from Connor's arms.

"Tim, you came." That was Charlie the son of Darcy and Bruce Banner, who had the curls of his father and the complexion of his mother with brown eyes like his Dad.

"Charlie." Tim said jumping from Connor's arms.

"Haldor." Jason said moving toward his friend. Haldor was a miniature Thor including the blue eyes.

"You do realize I'm here too." Francis told Jason and Haldor. He had blond hair like his Dad and the seriousness of his Father, the smirk stops that though. The three boys moved to the side to plan.

"They better not be planning world domination." Penny said coming inside. Connor smiled at her. "Hey, Connor ready for our first family tradition?"

"I suppose, I didn't know where we were going." Connor admits it.

"Tim woke you up or was it Rachel?" Johnny asked.

"Tim." Connor said.

"Oh good, here you go Connor hold Lily for a bit." Darcy said putting her little girl in his arms. It shocked Connor how easy Darcy put her trust in him. She had just told him that after being married to Dr. Banner many things didn't scare her. He looked down to baby Lily who smiled brightly at him.

#

To Connor the worst place in the world was the Mall. He could hear all the noises and it was a bit annoying. But he is waiting in line with the rest of them to see Santa Claus for the past three hours.

"We're going to have fun." Tim said.

"We're almost there." Charlie told them.

"Remember, pictures." Darcy told them.

"Finally!" Jason, Haldor and Francis said.

"Alright, Lily will go first being the youngest." Phil told them as if daring them to question him.

"Wait, shouldn't…" Rachel put her hand on Jason's mouth.

"Go on Aunt Darcy let Lily go first." Rachel said with a smile. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

Connor saw as everyone went up; it wasn't until he was being pushed by Johnny, Tim, Penny and Rachel.

"What?" he said.

"You have to go up there." Darcy tells him.

"But…but I can't."

"Yes, you can." Rachel tells him. "Plus our parents want pictures for the album."

Connor was pushed toward the big man who had an amuse look on his eyes.

"Well, young man what do you want me to bring you for Christmas?" Santa asked him.

"Um….I don't know." He told the man. He could hear some of them (Jason, Haldor and Francis) trying and failing to hold in their giggles.

"Well, you can ask and I'll make sure to bring it to you for Christmas, don't be shy."

"New…..boots." Connor said.

"Alright, now say cheese." The man said and Connor turned to see the camera and the picture taken.


	8. Please Come Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Brianna make it.

**Eight: Please Come Home For Christmas**

' _The snow is coming down, I'm watching it fall lots of people around, baby please come home.'- Mistle-tones_

"Are you sure that is going to happen?" Clark asked Brianna.

"I'm sure Clark; I don't think I will be able to make it." Brianna told him. "I am so sorry."

"Brianna I understand, what Wayne Enterprises ask of you." Clark told him. "But its Tim's first Christmas with us."

"I know." Brianna told him and she hated it, she wanted to be with her family but the meeting couldn't be cancelled. "I'll try to get there."

#

"Is Mom going to be here?" Rachel asked her Dad.

"She is going to try." Clark told her.

"Okay." Rachel told him.

"We can still have fun, we'll try." Clark told her.

"I know, but Tim is going to feel bad."

"I know."

#

As they ate dinner for Christmas Eve, but really Brianna was missing and Tim felt worst since he wanted both of his parents there.

"When is Mom getting here?" Jason asked.

"She might be here on the twenty-eight." Clark said.

"What, that isn't fair." Jason told him.

"Relax Jason." Clark told him.

#

Brianna walked inside the Manor and she was happy to have made it for Christmas. She had cheated in a way calling Toni, who had called Loki and brought her with magic, she hated magic but it was useful. As she got inside her and Clark's bedroom, she froze.

On the bed were Clark with all three of their children piled in. she couldn't stop the smile on her face. She took off her heels and walked toward Clark's side. She bended down and gave him a kiss.

Clark opened his eyes, to see Brianna standing there. He almost stood up but Brianna's hand stopped him.

"You're going to move the kids."

"You made it." He told her.

"You are more important." Brianna told him. Clark pulled her close and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Brianna."

"Merry Christmas, Clark." She told him. She began to lay down with him and Clark moved his arm so he could hold her to him on his side.

#

When Tim, Jason and Rachel woke up on Christmas morning it surprised them to see not only their Dad but their Mom as well.

"Mom!" Tim screamed and both Brianna and Clark woke up to get jumped by their three kids who hugged them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review let me know, what you think.


	9. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and Clark spending time together.

**Nine:White Christmas**

' _Where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow'-Bing Crosby_

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Clark asked his mother through the phone.

"Yes, Clark everything is ready?" Ma Kent told him and he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Sorry, Ma." Clark told her.

"It's alright dear, I understand, but you do remember that Brianna already came with Rachel as well."

"I know, but this is really important." Clark told her.

"I know, I cannot wait to have you here, everything will be fine." Ma Kent said with a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be fine Alfred?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Wayne." Alfred told her. "I believe you and Miss Rachel will have an enjoyable time with Mister Kent's parents."

"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this." Brianna said.

"It is not bad." Alfred said.

"I do hope you enjoy your vacation." Brianna told him.

"Momma!" Rachel yelled and came waddling inside the room and Brianna smiled before carrying her.

"Well are you ready to go to Clark's parents again?"

"Yay!"

* * *

Clark, Brianna and Rachel were on their way to Kent Farm from their trip and Brianna was trying not to be nervous.

"We're about to arrive." Clark told her.

"Don't tell me." Brianna said to him.

"You're nervous."

"A bit, we already came here but still." Brianna said.

"You're going to be okay."

#

"Brianna is good to see you dear." Ma Kent said with smile.

"Thanks for inviting us." Brianna said with a smile.

"Not at all is good to see you."

"Ma! Ma!" Rachel chanted from Clark's arms.

"Rachel." Ma Kent said and went to get her. "Hello dear." She also said kissing Clark in the cheek.

"Hello Ma."

"Well come in, your Father is getting things ready." Ma Kent said.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, everything seemed different to Brianna for she was helping Ma Kent with the cooking.

"Clark told me about Alfred, why didn't he come?" Ma Kent asked.

"He went on vacation that was his Christmas Gift." Brianna answered but she was concentrated on the cooking.

"Oh, well I hope he gets to come the next time." Ma Kent said.

"I'm sure he would like that." Brianna answered and Ma Kent couldn't help but smile more brightly, she had a feeling that Brianna was a keeper.

"Cookies!" Brianna heard and saw Rachel waddling with a chocolate cookie in her hand.

"Clark you didn't." Brianna called to him.

"It's Christmas Eve, Brianna." Clark said coming inside with a smile.

"If she doesn't want to eat later I am blaming you." She told him.

"Okay." Clark said and gave her a quick peck; they were both ignoring Ma and Pa Kent who were both smiling at them.

#

Ma and Brianna moved around the table getting everything ready for the dinner before they sat down.

"Well how about an applause Clark for the two wonderful woman cooking for us tonight." Pa Kent said and both of them making both of them blush.

"Oh stop it you." Ma Kent said.

"Not at all Ma, you and Brianna deserve the praise." Clark said.

The food was really great, Brianna was thankful that Clark had thought of putting a large napkin on Rachel's clothes or they would have been dirty by the food.

"What are you planning for New Years?" Ma Kent asked both Clark and Brianna.

"Brianna invited me to a New Year Party." Clark admitted.

"Really?" Pa Kent asked.

"Yes, my friend Toni is hosting it and I think Clark will enjoy it very much, plus he and Steve get along." Brianna said with a smile.

"I also get to keep people away from you." Clark said with a little smile that had Brianna smiling.

#

Later that evening when Clark and Brianna were in bed listening to Rachel's soft snoring from the baby snoring in the other room.

"Did you have fun?" Clark whispered.

"Yes." Brianna whispered back.

* * *

In the morning Clark woke up early and he moved toward the room Rachel was staying in because she was already making noise.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel." He whispered and got her.

"Hi, Da." She answered and he smiled before moving back to where Brianna was still sleeping. He walked inside and Rachel was the one to make the noise.

"Momma! 'ismas." Rachel said and Brianna opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baby." She said and reached for her that Clark returned. "Merry Christmas, Clark."

"Merry Christmas, Brianna we should go and see what Santa Claus brought."

#

They were all sitting down and Brianna opened one of the present and she actually chuckled. She pulled it out and it was a similar red Christmas jumper like Clarks but she got two one for her and one for Rachel.

"Come Rachel." She said and she waddles to her and Brianna put her the jumper on and she put on hers. It was honestly the first time she had gotten one. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome dear."

"You know if we get more covered we can go outside and play on the snow." Clark told her.

"I think, we would enjoy that." Brianna said as she had seen outside from the windows and it had looked beautiful.

"I would hope so." Clark told her.

#

A few minutes later they did just that, they got more comfortable and went outside. To the snow. Brianna held Rachel on her arms before Clark grabbed her and helped her so they could make a snowman. Brianna stood there and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face, they just seemed so natural.


	10. Christmas Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Rachel have a new idea.

**Ten: Christmas Wrapping**

' _Bah, humbug, but that's too strong—last minute have-to-do-the Waitresses'_

"Mum!" Toni and Brianna turned to see Rachel and Penny coming their way. They had actually called them into Brianna's office so they could speak with them. She had a feeling it had to do with what they had asked for a few weeks ago.

"Alright, what's this about?" Toni asked. Penny and Rachel looked at each other as they began to prepare and over their heads and Brianna knew they would be having a presentation.

"Calm down Toni." Brianna said and Toni looked at her. "Now girls, we need to know what you planned."

"Okay, well you see—"

"Remember that you told us we had to win money to get what we wanted?"

"Yes." The mothers answered.

"We." Penny said pointing at herself and Rachel.

"Have come up with an idea and we need investment."

"Is that so?" Brianna asked.

"Yes." Penny said. Rachel moved and showed them on the screen a lot of gift wrapping paper and bows.

"We want you to invest on our Christmas Wrapping Business."

"We have everything; we just need the wrapping paper and bows." Rachel told them. "We will not need much since we learned how to make bows, but we need the strings."

"How much will we get back?"

"You would get 15 % from the first shipment."

Brianna and Toni looked at each other.

"Alright."

* * *

With everything bought, it caused Penny and Rachel to start putting flyers everywhere. They even went to the X-Men mansion and put the flyers there to some of the Mutants surprise, since one got in Charles's office. It also got on SHIELD, mainly in Fury's office to the shock of many, since they covered the room when Fury took the flyers down the first time. The Watchtower and Avenger's Tower were also filled with flyers; the shocking one was how the flyers got to the Daily Planet even Jarvis played a video advertisement for them.

* * *

Penny and Rachel were currently in their booth which had been built inside the Avenger's reception (Toni and Brianna wanted to keep them safe).

"Hey, Mary do you want cookies?" Rachel asked the receptionist.

"Thank-you girls." Mary said getting one. "Have you gotten any costumers yet?"

"No, but we put on the flyers." Rachel answered.

"Well, I need this gift wrapped; I'll be your first costumer." Mary said giving them the gift from inside the bag she was carrying.

"Thank-you." Penny said.

"Don't worry girls, good luck." Mary told them.

#

"Do you girls need help?" Johnny asked.

He didn't even get an answer; he was pulled and given wrapping paper. After giving Mary her wrapped gift, things started coming in. they were really busy at the moment though. Since the gift came from everyone and they had to keep track of each and everyone one of them. They were getting praised and got more gifts to wrap from Wayne Enterprises, which turned into a battle between the two companies to see who could get their gifts wrapped more. It also caused the two girls to be moving wrapping gifts, they had already paid their Mum's their investment and bought more wrapping paper with their first check.

* * *

_**3 Years Later** _

They had new helpers this time, Hador, Francis, Charlie, Tim had joined the cause mainly because they needed money and Jason was making it in Smallville cleaning the driveways of the farmers.

"Alright, new gifts are coming." Penny announced to them. She had to admit having abilities made things a little bit easier but she also had her other job.

"We shall—"

"Not mess up, Haldor these gifts are for the people and we cannot give them a sloppy job." Rachel told him.

"We know boss." Francis said.

"Tim and I calculate with the new additions to the offices we might make more." Charlie told Penny.

"We know, we even added flyers our Twitter Business Page." Penny told him.

#

_**A Few Years Later** _

"So you're telling me this started with a booth." Ava told Penny. They were standing in-front of a store.

"Yes, Rachel and I began it." Penny told her.

"Plus it's a way for teens to win easy money during the Holiday Season." Rachel told her.

"We have enlarged it to be opened all-year round but mostly it's for the Holiday Season, we even added a café." Penny said with a smile.

"Rachel, I brought presents." Rachel turned to see Nicholas.

"Nicholas is good to see you." Rachel said and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Before they moved on inside.

"They make a good couple." Ava said.

"You just like the accent." Penny said.

"I thought she was dating the red-head." Ava mentioned.

"Lost his chance." Penny said to her, she didn't want to say that the red-head as she called him still held some part of Rachel's heart but it wasn't fair and Rachel had the right to move on.

#

_**Many Years Later** _

"So we have a new job." Lily told Damian.

"Why couldn't our parents give us money?"

"You need to win it." Rachel said coming out of the store.

"It is still not fair."

"Come on, Damian it will be fun." Lily said pulling the boy inside. Penny and Rachel looked as they went in followed by James and Thomas.

"You know, we just wanted money for Christmas Presents." Penny told Rachel.

"It is a good job." Rachel said.


	11. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel dealing with lost.

**Eleven:Better Days**

' _And you ask me what, I want this year and I try to make this kind and clear, maybe a chance-The Goo Goo Dolls'_

Barry didn't feel exactly too happy, he knew that he should. He and Iris were going to be parents once more. But he didn't like the prize he had to pay. He looked at the three and turn to Iris who was months into her pregnancy.

"I miss him."

"So do I." Barry told her. They heard the knock on the door and he opened it to see Rachel standing there with a bag of presents.

"Rachel." Barry said with a smile. He knew she still hurt, he knew from Brianna and Clark who didn't speak much about it, but Rachel had quit the Young Justice Team and had joined the Avenger's she was trying to move on, if the news of her moving out of Gotham was any news.

"Hello, Barry, Iris; can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course you're welcome here." Iris said.

"Thank-you." Rachel said with a smile holding back her tears.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Gotham."

"Kent Farm, this year." Rachel answered him, not really paying attention. "Um—uh—I came to give you these presents; I hope you like them." Iris reached for the bag.

"Thank-you, you didn't have to get us anything." Iris said.

"It was no problem, I know-"Rachel breathed in. "I know he—he would have wanted to give you guys this, um I really hope you are doing well Iris."

"I am." Iris told her with tears in her own eyes. Barry was shocked, he had never seen Rachel, so broken, but he could see she was trying to heal, slowly. It still shocked him to see her so grown up from that little girl, he knew. Now she was a woman, who he had hoped would have joined the family officially; he knew it was not going to happen anymore.

"Well, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great day." Rachel said.

"You can stay." Barry told her.

"I really can't my family is waiting and I don't want to worry them." Rachel said to him, the (more than I already have) was very silent.

"Okay, Merry Christmas." Iris said and hugged Rachel to her. Rachel hugged her back, before pulling her back. There was a knock on the door and Barry opened it too see the Garret's come inside with Bart in tow.

"Oh I see you have guest." Jay said.

"I'm actually leaving, Merry Christmas." Rachel told them walking to the door.

"Rachel, wait." Barry said and followed her out, but not before grabbing something from the Christmas tree that had been given to him during the Mountain's Christmas tree decoration.

"What is it?"

"I know you heard about the thing they were doing at the Mountain?" he asked her.

"Yeah, they wanted to invite me, but I'm not part of the Team anymore it wouldn't make much sense." Rachel told him.

"Well, they gave me something." Barry told her. "But, I think it belongs to you more than us." Barry raised his hand and showed her the ornament, Rachel had received hers. She grabbed it gently.

"Thank-you." Rachel told him, hugging him.

"You're not coming back to visit are you?" Barry asked.

"I—I can't." Rachel told him.

"I understand, just don't forget us."

"I won't." Rachel told him. Barry saw as Rachel left and he knew that she was going to get stronger and move on. He walked back to his home knowing days were going to get better.


	12. Carol The Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not cannon it's a sort what if Wally and Rachel had said anything.

**Twelve:Carol of the Bells**

' _Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells. All see to say, throw cars away Christmas is here, bringing in good cheer-Petatonix'_

"I still cannot believe you made us return." Johnny told Gwen.

"You liked it." Gwen said and gave him a quick kiss.

"We don't get those, why are we here." Penny pouted.

"I didn't know you wanted Gwen to kiss you." Johnny said and Penny punched him on the arm.

"Shut-up." Penny said.

"We need to get ready." Rachel said.

"Penny, I need help." Lily said.

"Fine." Penny told them.

#

"Do we have to come take care of them again?" Artemis asked.

"They want us to take care of them." Wally told her. He also wanted to see Rachel on the stage again.

"Why did you bring flowers, Wally?" M'gann asked.

"I think the girls will like it." Wally said.

"I do hope you're not flirting, Robin is not going to like it." Artemis told him.

"We are not dating." Wally said.

On the other side the Kent-Wayne and Rogers-Stark families were together.

"You brought flowers for Rachel, Damian?" Toni asked.

"No, they are for Lily." Damian answered. "Connor has Rachel's." Clark raised an eyebrow and he wasn't the only one, Bruce raised an eyebrow as well.

* * *

The show was going to begin and Rachel, Penny, MJ, Gwen were getting ready helping the younger girls getting ready for the show.

'Do I look okay?" Lily asked. They were all wearing the costumes and Penny and Rachel were fixing her hair.

"You look great, Lil's." Penny told her.

#

"Wow." Damian said.

"They look great." Connor told them.

"Oh, that's our little girl." Darcy told Bruce.

#

"I do hope that you enjoyed the show." The presenter said. "I think, we all want to see the Big Guy, now our last show of the night. The music began and the younger girls started coming out in green dresses and behind them was the older ones with the red dresses and the claps getting louder.

The girls pulled out bells and began to ring them with each turn making it very equal and making their way for Santa Claus to come and when he did things got louder as he was throwing some presents around and they had boxes which they turned for them to say 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.' That caused the entire auditorium to scream and clap.

#

"You were fantastic." Wally told Rachel, giving her the roses.

"Thank you." Rachel told him and moved to give him a kiss on the cheek and going to her parent's side. She moved to see Damian moving to Lily's spot.

"You were the best one." he said giving her flowers.

"Thanks, Damian." Lily told him, with a hug.

"You got flowers." Connor said before giving her the other bouquet.

"I know, I was given them, when I was coming out, couldn't really see the guy." She said with a smile.

"Penny, you were fantastic." Steve told Penny giving her flowers. She had another bouquet and she was blushing a bit.

"Who gave you the flowers?" Toni asked.

"I didn't notice." Penny said, it had ben Wade who had just come in to give her flowers.


	13. Kissing  By The Mistletoe

**Thirteen: Kissing By The Mistletoe**

' _There's a very good reason, why the holiday season is a wonderful time. For a boy and girl to fall in love-Aretha Franklin'_

**_Connor & Barbara_ **

Connor had gotten used to the life that a Kent-Wayne had to get used to. This meant he got used to the parties during the holiday season that happened frequently. This was one of these times. He was standing by the food looking at all the couples.

"You look incredibly bored." He turned to see Barbara standing there and he did a double take. She was wearing a green dress that led all the way to the ground. She looked very beautiful.

"Hello, Barb." Connor said.

"You didn't answer."

"You didn't ask one." Connor said with a smile. "The answer to the question didn't actually ask, is yes I'm bored."

"Why don't you dance?' Barb asked.

"I don't want to get more bored." Connor said and she raised a hand.

"I don't think I would be bad company." She told him. Connor smiled and pulled her to the dance-floor.

"I suppose you wouldn't." Connor told her and they began to dance.

#

They had dance all through the night and as they stop they heard a laugh. They turned to see Thomas who was in Rachel's arms and she pointed to the top of their head. They looked up to see the mistletoe there.

"Oh." Barbara said, she was going to move away before she receives a soft kiss from Connor, which she returned with a smile.

* * *

**_Damian & Lily_ **

Age 6

Damian and Lily were both sitting down in the table, bored because really they didn't have much to do.

"I'm bored."

"We could go climb up the roof." Lily told him.

"Alright." Damian said and got down before helping Lily off the chair. They didn't let go of each other as they moved around.

"Aww isn't that cute." They both turned to see one of their parent's friends and they looked at them before looking up and they saw the mistletoe. Lily turned and kissed Damian on the cheek before pulling him away.

* * *

_**Penny & Wade** _

Spiderman was taking care of New York making sure everything was alright. She was not going to the party, she didn't really feel like it, or she didn't feel like seeing Harry at the moment with the fight they got into. She knew her parents understood and she would have to attend the other parties, but she didn't have to do this one. She wasn't really paying attention, and then she heard it.

"Spidey, Spidey!" She turned to see Deadpool waving at her.

"Oh My Thor." she said to no one, before going to his side.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked him before she breathed in. "Sorry, I'm not having a good day."

"Aw, who do I have to shoot, because I will?" Deadpool said and Spiderman laughed. "Oh, oh I made you laugh."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did, admit it." Deapool said.

"Let's go eat tacos." Spiderman said and Deadpool screamed.

"Now that's a date."

"It's not." Spiderman told him, thought it had happened for the past months going out like this.

"Yes, it is." Deadpool told her. "Catch you there."

Spiderman went to follow him and they both ordered their tacos before going back to a roof or the billboard to correct and they ate their tacos.

"You know." Deadpool but he stopped since he turned around to see the screen.

"What?" Spiderman asked before she felt someone lips on hers. She was going to pull away before she returned the kiss and pulled him closer.

"Wow that was supposed to be one kiss." Deadpool said.

"Why did you—"

"Mistletoe, Spidey." Deadpool told her.


	14. Must Be Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Santa Pt.2

**Fourteen: Must Be Santa**

' _Who's got a beard that's long and white? Santa's got a beard that's long a white-Various Artist'_

"Wake up." Damian turned on his bed before he was getting poked on the cheek.

"Stop it."

"You need to get up." Tim told him.

"Timothy go away or I will—"he didn't finish as a pillow was thrown and he got up and was about to attack Jason, when someone grabbed him.

"Hey!" Damian said and looked to see Rachel standing there.

"You need to get ready Damian; Lily is going with us to a gathering." Rachel told him with a smirk putting him down.

"Fine, but it is just because I don't want Timothy to continue poking me." Damian said and no one told him otherwise. Jason, Connor and Tim turned to Rachel.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"It's easy; he has a puppy-crush on Lily." Rachel told them. "Now go get dressed."

"Sure, Mum." Jason said and he laughed when Rachel threw a pillow at him.

#

"Who will be attending?" Brianna asked as she was getting TJ ready for everything.

"Well, Uncle Phil won't be it." Rachel told her. "I think Dad plans to go and Darcy since she tends to always go."

"Alright." Brianna said. "I want all of you to be careful."

"You're worried."

"I always am." Brianna told Rachel.

* * *

**_Mall_ **

"You would think, we're too old for this." Penny told Rachel.

"Come on, you're telling me you don't enjoy it." Rachel said back. Both of them were carrying their baby brothers.

"I'm not saying I don't."

'She enjoys it." Johnny said taking James away from Penny and making faces at him. "You would think they would trust me with the entire broad."

"You couldn't handle Haldor, Francis and Jason and it was just babysitting for two hours." Rachel said.

"I still said, that was cheating, why they couldn't leave me Charles and Tim."

"They know how to behave." Penny told him.

"I still say it's cheating." Johnny said. "Rachel could handle them with her mighty glare."

"I could not."

"You do stop most of them." Connor told her.

"He's right, your mighty glare of doom." Johnny said.

"It's close to rivalling Mum's and Alfred's." Connor said and Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hey, we're here to see the man in the suit." Damian said. "But, why did we have to come?" Damian asked.

"Mum wants a picture of you and TJ." Rachel replied. They hadn't done it the year before because Jason had been in a coma and they couldn't put themselves up to it.

"Rachel, remember that TJ goes first for being the youngest." Darcy told her.

"Alright." Rachel said.

#

The younger kids went first and Rachel was nervous, when Damian went up to sit in Santa's lap. He didn't really sit more like standing facing the man.

"I know that you are not the real one, but the helper." Damian said. "But if it's true and you talk to the man, I want some special knives for training and I want you to actually bring Lily what she wants for Christmas or I will find you." He turned around and smirked at Santa Claus who looked a little scared.

Connor had to cough to get the laughter under control. Penny was doing the same thing as she whispered to Rachel what he had said and had to cover her laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the song lyrics or character. Just the little plots


End file.
